Gravity Falls Theories
by Enraged Bee
Summary: Gravity Falls Theories. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS USED. ONLY THE THEORIES. Rated T because Gravity Falls is scary.
1. Dipper

Hey guys! I'm back with a Gravity Falls theories collection. This theory:

 _ **Dipper's real name.**_

So there are some theories going around about his name but Alex hasn't revealed it yet; though there have been some clues.

Alex said in the special Between the Pines that Dipper and Mabel's names are similar in some way but he wouldn't say how.

Some people think Dipper's name is Roderick since Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esquire called him Roderick. I disagree with this because 1) It literally has the letter e in at and that's the only similarity between the two names and 2) Dipper tried to correct Trembley when he said that. If it were his name, he would have been like "Woah how'd you know."

In Fight Fighters Dipper put his initials into the (game?) after Rumble McSkirmish was dissolved as DIP. This could signify his nickname, but honestly, when you put your initials into a game would you put your actual initials or an abbreviation of your nickname? I'm sure that not all of you would put initials, but the vast majority of you would.

I'm also discarding the part in Bottomless Pit! When Soos puts his name into the pinball machine because that game apparently lets you have four letters instead of three.

It has also been said that Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names.

So assuming Dipper put his initials into the ( I'm just calling it the game ), they would be DIP. It could have contributed to his nickname. The last initial would be Pines.

What do I think Dipper's first name is?

Daniel.

I mean, it makes sense. Daniel and Mabel. They sound pretty similar and it also sounds cool together.

I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say his middle name might be Ian. Daniel Ian sounds freaking AMAZING and Ian sounds like it could be Mr. Pines' name.

Ian Pines.

d(^u^)b

Okay I know there are an insane amount of ways that this theory is ridiculous but I like it so I'm sticking with it.

What do you think? Do you agree? What do you think his name is? Please write a review and tell me! And I'm always open to constructive criticism.

Thanks for your support!

~FT3


	2. Creatures of the Falls

Hello friends!

To Sirhorsealot, your question really made me think! I am going to be assessing the creatures of Gravity Falls and where they came from.

Also go check out Kinsei's Gravity Falls AMV A Sadness Runs Through Him. It's the best Gravity Falls AMV I've heard and everything about it is gorgeous.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, so where did the specific races of Gravity Falls like the gnomes and the manotaurs come from?

I believe that the alien spacecraft that crash-landed in Gravity Falls is what caused and still is causing the weirdness of the Falls. This might have been what kept Bill in the Falls since the ship is still there. It could be like an actual magnetism that keeps weird things in. It would be almost like a leash.

So the spacecraft is the weirdness causer. I think that the weirdness emanating off the craft affected the creatures in Gravity Falls like in the 70s when the DDT use affected birds and their eggs.

Some examples of this could have been:

\- human to minotaur

\- vole to gnome

-horse to unicorn

\- and of course it could have gone into graves for zombies

So what do you think of this theory? Short, I know, but it's kinda hard to just come up with theories out of thin air. If you want better theories faster, please ask me some questions you have.

Thank you for all your support!

-FT3w


	3. Ford's Death

Hey guys!

So this is going to be a very short theory but I was just watching The Last Mabelcorn and I realized something and had to record it.

When Ford reveals to Dipper his past with Bill, he tells him about a peculiar dream he had after trying to summon Bill. In the dream, Bill came up behind Ford and startled him. Bill then said:

"Woah, don't have a heart attack. _You're not 92 yet."_

…

We already know from Sock Opera that Bill can tell the exact time and date of someone's death. This leads me to believe that Ford dies of a heart attack when he's 92.

Again, a short theory and also kinda plain but I noticed it and had to share.

PLEASE PLEASE ASK ME QUESTIONS I CAN'T COME UP WITH THESE THEORIES EASILY!

Thanks for your support and happy Easter!

~FT


End file.
